


Home

by leviosaaar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas but not very christmassy, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Skype calls, barricity friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosaaar/pseuds/leviosaaar
Summary: Felicity and Barry's late night Skype call when their lives have gone to shit over the Christmas period.little thing I wrote over Christmas to get me back into writing. Bit shit but it's kinda cute. Mostly just sad though. Also it's late but oh well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Barricity friendship is very important to me)

   It's been a while since they've had one of their Skype calls. Every now and then they'll talk until 3am and fall asleep on their laptops. They don't get the chance very often, really. They're both constantly on call for their teams. But they have a million built up worries they never get to talk about, so it's a kind of release, really. Felicity wraps her blanket tighter around her as she waits for the call to connect - watching the little dots dance around each other. Eventually, the ringing stops and a blurry image of one Mr Barry Allen appears on her screen. After a moment, they both speak at once.

   "Oliver killed my boyfriend."

    "I watched Iris die."

**_What?_ **

    "Wait, Iris is dead?! What?!" She can feel herself welling up again - she really needs a break from everyone she knows dieing, it's getting annoying.

    "Well uh no, not yet I - ...it's complicated. I mean, she's fine right now. But um are you ok? I mean what happened? Why did Oliver..."

    "Oh god it's not his fault. I know it's not his fault and I don't blame him it was all staged its just - it hurts that it's Oliver. And it feels like he knew that. Prometheus, I mean. I mean he Oliver was the Green Arrow so he knew he was connected to me. And I just - God I don't know, I'm rambling again. Sorry it feels like everything's messed up with the both of us at the moment; What's happening with Iris?"

    "Well I mean I've travelled in time before but never to the future, right? And now I just really wish I hadn't. Or maybe not? I don't know. It's good that I know now so I can try to do something about it? But what if I can't change it? What if it's a fixed point and there's nothing I can do? It doesn't even make any sense though, Savititar shouldn't have been there - we threw the stone into the speed force..." There's a short pause and a sympathetic look between them.

    "I don't think either of us explained our situations very well," Felicity remarks, the hint of a smile on her face, "Because to be honest I have no idea what any of that meant."

     "Don't worry, I have no idea what's going on either," And they laugh. And nothing's really funny, but they laugh. Because they need it right now.

     "I've missed this. I missed you," Felicity says, a sad smile still on her face, "I didn't really get much of a chance to talk while we were fighting the dominators, and before that I hadn't seen you since Laurel..." They both wince at the mention of another dead friend. That's one thing they don't have a lack of, it seems - dead friends. "Oh and uh, merry christmas."

    "Yeah, merry christmas." And it's strange. Because it's not a very merry Christmas for either of them. Felicity's world has turned upside down again - and somehow Oliver is always involved. And now Barry's first christmas with Iris is ruined by the looming threat of her death in five months, that he's already seen happen once. Life just doesn't seem all that merry.

    "Christmas hasnt really been good since I was eleven," Barry admits, "I love Iris and Joe, but I can't help trying to hold on to old memories with my parents. I used to always visit my dad around Christmas, too. I've had Christmas without him before, of course, but it's different with him actually gone."

    "Yeah, I remember the first Christmas after my dad left. Mom was trying to keep the spirit up and everything but it just felt... Off. And now it's like no one's even trying." Theres a sad pause, and she takes a sip of water. She's shaking slightly and it's just making her more upset.

    "Me and Iris are moving in together." She looks up, at that. And there's a genuine smile on both of their faces. Because there's the little gleam of hope they both needed. "It was a surprise. I picked out an apartment and put both our names on the lease. Her face when she realised was just... Beautiful. It was perfect."

    Felicity took a glance around the apartment she had once shared with Oliver. Memories with him still pushed into every corner. It was the apartment she had been hoping to have Christmas dinner with Billy in. The one Vandal Savage had burst through the window of. The one Thea had been almost killed in. The one she had walked again in. There were an awful lot of memories crammed into that little apartment. A lot of them painful, a lot of them scary, but it was home.

    "What's the apartment like?" And she smiled as Barry described the beautiful view of Central City. And the oak floors, and large bedroom, and en suite bathroom. And how it was perfect to build a life in. Knowing Barry's life and how similar it was to hers and Oliver's she knew there would be some painful memories there too. But it would be home. And most of the time, it would feel safe, and warm, and comfortable. And that was everything they needed.

 


End file.
